Drabbles, Snape und Eulen
by Lk Ivy
Summary: Eine kleine Drabble-Sammlung. Verschiedene Charaktere. Die Drabbles sind manchmal von ernsthafter Natur, und manchmal im Humor Genre zu finden.


**Anmerkung**: Drabbles, wie wohl den meisten bekannt sein wird, sind kurze, in sich abgeschlossene Geschichten, die auf hundert Wörter beschränkt sind. Meistens weisen sie eine Pointe auf oder werden durch einen prägnanten Satz abgerundet.

Ich nehme hier die Definition nicht so genau, meine Drabbles sind alle länger.

* * *

**Titel:** Der Traum des einen, ist der Albtraum des anderen.   
**Genre:** General  
**Wörter: **127  
**Anmerkung**: Der Spiegel Nerhegeb.

Das Schloss ruhte. Massives Gestein, verarbeitet in abertausend Tonnen behauener Blöcke, senkte sich langsam in den Erdboden. Von den höchsten Spitzen der Türme aus begann Magie nach unten hin abzufließen; wie unsichtbarer Nebel so schwer, glitt sie die Treppen hinunter und staute sich vor verschlossenen Türen, bis sie sich unter der Schwelle hindurchzwängen konnte; und auf ihrem Weg nahm sie das Leben der Bilder mit sich. Portraits erstarrten. Ritterrüstungen flankierten hohl und leer die Korridore; nicht einmal die Wendeltreppen konnten sich heimlich davonschleichen.

Langsam aber stetig strömte sie hinab zu den Kerkern, wo sie sich für einen kurzen Moment sammelte, und letztendlich für immer durch Risse im Stein im Erdboden versiegte.

Jetzt waren sie sich _endlich_ ebenbürtig. Er und das Schloss.

Filch lächelte sanftmütig in den Spiegel.

* * *

**Titel**: Was uns Eule heißt, wie sie auch hieße...  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Wörter**: 148

Jedes mal wenn Pigwidgeon ins Zimmer geflattert kam, und anfing nervös in der Gegend rumzudüsen, überkam Ron das nagende Gefühl, dass ihm irgendetwas entging. Als ob ihm ein Wort auf der Zunge läge, dass im partout nicht einfallen wollte. Irgendetwas an Pigwidgeon kam ihm auf aufdringliche Art und Weise bekannt vor, doch er konnte einfach den Zusammenhang nicht herstellen.

Es war wieder soweit. Pigwidgeon zwitscherte vergnügt, während er Enge Bahnen um Rons Kopf herum zog. Ron sah sich ein wenig hilflos im Gemeinschaftsraum um, als ob ihm das auf die Sprünge helfen würde, wandte sich schließlich aber wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu.

Kurze Zeit später, und ohne sich umzudrehen, hörte Ron wie hinter ihm das Portrait auf und wieder zu schwang. Sofort ertönte eine hohe und aufgeregte Stimme irgendwo im Hintergrund. "Harry! Hey, Harry! Alles klar, Harry?"

Ron grinste.

_Das_ war es. Pigwidgeon war der Colin Creevy der Eulen.

* * *

**Title**: Kunstverständnis  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Wörter**: 107

Sie bezweifelten stark, dass dies zu den besten Ideen gehörte, die Dumbledore jemals gehabt hatte. Moderne Kunst in Hogwarts einzuführen. Alle drei starrten auf das Portrait, das vor ihnen an der Mauer hing.

Da war ein Augapfel, der sie bedrohlich anstarrte.

"Wie schafft er das bloß," fragte Ron, vom Gemälde hypnotisiert. "Ich meine, Gefühle auszudrücken. Es ist ja nicht so als hätte er irgendwelche Augenlider."

Harry stand neben ihm und schwenkte seinen Kopf hin und her.

"Es kommt einem fast so vor, als ob er dir durchs Zimmer folgt."

Und das tat er auch. As die Drei gingen, hüpfte der Augapfel in die nächste Leinwand, ihnen hinterher.

* * *

****

**Titel:** Quintessenz  
**Genre:** General  
**Charaktere**: Dumbledore, Harry  
**Wörter**: 195

Die steinernen Wände der Gefängniszelle in Azkaban waren feucht und gaben einen modrigen Geruch von sich. Der Junge saß auf seiner Koje, aufrecht und unbeugsam, und doch stand ihm Unverständnis ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er sah seinem Gegenüber direkt in die Augen, fragend.

"Warum bin ich hier?"

"Weißt du das wirklich nicht?" kam die leise Antwort. "Du hast etwas _Unverzeihliches_ getan."

"Heuchler! Sie haben mich in dem Glauben groß werden lassen, dass kein Funke Menschlichkeit mehr in Voldemort war. Sie haben mich großgezogen um ihn für euch zu töten. Und wenn ich es entgegen aller Hoffnung schaffe, wendet ihr euch alle von mir ab!"

Der gealterte Zauberer sah ihn mit leiderfüllten Augen unter seinen weißen, buschigen Augenbrauen hervor an.

"Es macht mich unendlich traurig, dass du nicht verstehst. Es ging während deines Prozesses niemals um die Frage, ob Tom noch etwas Menschliches in sich hatte, und ob hier eine Lücke im Gesetz zu finden gewesen wäre, welche die Anwendung eines der drei großen Flüche gestattet hätte. Es ging um _dich_, Harry. Es ging darum, ob du trotz aller Widrigkeiten die dir in deinem Leben widerfahren sind, genug Menschlichkeit in dir bewahrt hattest, Avada Kedavra _nicht_ auszuüben."

* * *

**Titel**: Notwendige Übel  
**Charaktere**: Hermione  
**Wörter**: 185

Grausamkeit ist uns allen innewohnend, und Grausamkeit zieht sich durch unsere Kultur und Geschichte wie ein roter Faden, im Kleinen wie im Großen.

Quidditch, zum Beispiel. Ein harmloser Sport. Aber früher wurde es nicht mit einem Schnatz gespielt, sondern mit einem Snidget, einem verängstigten, aber sehr wendigen, kleinen Vogel, der alles in seiner Macht stehende tat, um den groben Umgang der Sucher zu entfliehen.

Grausamkeit ist, Hauselfen einzubläuen, ihr einziger Lebenszweck sei anderen zu dienen, und dann zuzusehen wie sie vor Angst erstarren, bei dem Gedanken daran diesen Zweck nicht erfüllen zu können.

Azkaban. Azkaban beherbergt die gefährlichsten aller Gefangenen, aber auch die schrecklichsten aller Wärter. Folterknechte für die Seelen der Insassen, und alle sind sie gleichgültig gegenüber Schuld und Unschuld.

Grausamkeit ist auch, alle Hoffnung auf das Überleben der Zaubererwelt in einen einzigen Jungen zu setzen, und die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern abzusetzen.

Und ich? Ich bin die Grausamste von allen, den ich weiß, dass _meine_ Worte ihn erreichen. "Keine Angst, Harry. Ich und Ron stehen dir immer bei. Das was Sirius zugestoßen ist, wird uns nicht passieren. Du kannst uns vertrauen!"

* * *

**Titel**: Die Passwortänderung I  
**Charaktere**: Albus, Snape  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Wörter**: 254

Sie erinnerten ihn an winzige Ameisen, wie sie so in die Eingangshalle huschten, dort ein paar Sekunden lang verharrten und schließlich wieder in Richtung Kerker verschwanden, um sofort von einer neuen Gruppe Erstklässlern ersetzt zu werden, die das gleiche tat. Alle waren sie Gryffindors, wie er bemerkte.

Sein Interesse geweckt, folgte er ihnen nach unten.

Dort in den Kerkergewölben hatte sich bereits eine empörte Menschenmenge um einen sehr belustigt wirkenden Snape angesammelt.

"Na, na. Was geht denn hier unten vor sich?"

Snape blickte seelenruhig auf.

"Oh, nichts, Albus. Zumindest nichts, das ich nicht selbst bewältigen kann und womit du deine wertvolle Zeit vergeuden musst. Aber ich danke dir nichtsdestotrotz."

Sofort drangen wütende Stimmen aus der Menge hervor.

"Na, beruhigt euch bitte. Severus?"

"Es scheint, als ob einige Individuen meiner kürzlich getroffenen Entscheidung bezüglich des neuen Passworts zu meinem Gemeinschaftsraum nicht zustimmen."

"Ja dann lass es mich einmal hören."

"Selbstverständlich, Albus. Es lautet..."

Aber er wurde sofort von allen versammelten Gryffindors unterbrochen, die anfingen zu rufen 'Nicht! Nicht sagen!', woraufhin Snapes Lächeln lediglich weiter in die Breite wuchs. Dumbledore wurde ein wenig stutzig angesichts dieses unhöflichen Benehmens seiner Schüler, und Snapes immer noch ungebrochener stoischen Ruhe.

"Sir." Ein Schüler der fünften Jahrgangsstufe trat hervor, und richtete sich an Dumbledore. "Es ist nur so, dass Professor Snape das Passwort zu 'Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor' geändert hat.

"Zehn Punkte-?" sinnierte Dumbledore laut vor sich hin, als ein neuer Chorus an "Nicht!" ausbrach, dieses mal an ihn gerichtet. "Ich verstehe." Albus sah Snape etwas vorwurfsvoll an. "Severus."

...

* * *

**Titel**: Die Passwortänderung II  
**Charaktere**: Albus, Snape  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Wörter:** 174

...

"Severus." Albus sah Snape über den Brillenrand hinweg an. Dieser zuckte lediglich elegant mit den Schultern. "Nun ja," fuhr Dumbledore fort, "was geschehen ist, ist nun einmal geschehen. Ich bin sicher es wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen." - eindringlicher Blick an Snape - "Die paar Punkte müsst ihr nun leider verkraften, und so viel werdet ihr ja noch nicht verloren haben, nicht wahr?"

"Naja, Sir," sagte der Fünftklässler, "normalerweise hätten wir das nicht, wenn nicht alle diese Notfälle passiert währen."

"Notfälle?" Albus konnte nicht umhin, Snape einen verdächtigen Blick zuzuwerfen.

"Ja, Sir. Da war zum Beispiel Professor Flitwick, der heute früh heruntergerufen wurde um einen wildgewordenen Schemel zu entzaubern. Und dann Professor Vektor, die den Boden hier neu vermessen sollte, weil sich das Schloß angeblich an einer Ecke in den Boden gesenkt hatte. Und Hagrid war auch da, wegen der bronchitiskranken Schlange. Ach ja, und dann Professor Sprout, wegen spontanem Schimmelbefall der Wände in den Schlafräumen. Dann war da noch Professor Trelawney, die vorher noch aus dem Muster im Schimmel die Zukunft rauslesen wollte. ... "


End file.
